Avec des SI
by chtiteLilipuce
Summary: Et si Edward avait succombé à l'appel du sang de Bella? Et si Bella avait été renversée par Tyler? Avec des SI, on refait le monde...
1. la rencontre

bonjour, bonjour!!

voilà, j'ai imaginé cette fiction du point de vue de Bella, mais racontant des images vues par Alice... En fait je voulais raconter ce que Bella aurait vécu si elle avait fait d'autres choix, ou si l'un ou l'autre des personnages avaient choisi une autre voie. Je commence par ce chapitre court pour voir si l'idée vous plait. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il demeurera l'unique chapitre...

Pour plus de compréhension, ce qui est en _itallique_ sont des pensées narratives, et tout de qui est [entre crochets sont des citations d'un des trois livres de Stephenie Meyer.

En espérant que ce 'jet' soit meilleur que mon OS, je vous laisse à sa lecture!

Chtite Lilipuce

_

* * *

_

_Avec des 'si' on refait le monde…_

_Chacun fait ses choix, chacun suit sa voie._

_Personne n'est capable de voir de quoi sera fait notre lendemain. Personne d'humain en tout cas…_

_Car il existe cependant un être capable de voir quelles sont les voies qui s'ouvrent à nous. Un être capable de voir l'avenir tel qu'il aurait pu se dérouler… Et cet être est un vampire._

_Alice Cullen est le seul individu au monde capable de voir quels sont les voies qui se profilent encore devant nous, jusqu'à ce que notre décision influe sur notre vie…_

_C'est alors que ce fameux "si" prend toute sa signification: et 'si' Edward n'avait pas su se contrôler la première fois où il L'a rencontré…?_

[Edward Cullen se tenait devant le comptoir. Je le reconnus à sa tignasse cuivrée et désordonnée. Il n'eut pas l'air de remarquer mon arrivée. Je me pressais contre le mur du fond, attendant que la secrétaire fût libre. Il discutait avec animation, d'une voix basse et séduisante. Je ne tardais pas à saisir l'objet de leur dispute: il essayait de déplacer son cours de sciences nat. N'importe quel autre horaire ferait l'affaire. Je ne parvins pas à croire que c'était uniquement à cause de moi. Il devait y avoir eu autre chose, un évènement antérieur à ma présence. Sa fureur relevait forcément d'une exaspération qui ne me concernait pas. Il était impossible que cet inconnu éprouvât un dégoût aussi soudain et intense à mon égard.

La porte se rouvrit, et un courant d'air polaire envahit la pièce, agitant des papiers et ébouriffant mes cheveux. La nouvelle venue se contenta de glisser vers le bureau pour y déposer une note avant de ressortir, mais Edward Cullen se raidit. Il se tourna lentement et me toisa -sa beauté frôlait l'absurde- de ses yeux perçants et emplis de haine. Un instant, une bouffée de terreur pure me hérissa le duvet de mes bras. Ce regard ne dura qu'une seconde, il réussit néanmoins à me transir plus que la bise glaciale.

-Tant pis, décréta-t-il de sa voix de velours. C'est impossible, et je comprends. Merci quand même.

Là-dessus il pivota sur ses talons et, m'ignorant royalement, disparut.

Je m'approchai du comptoir et tendis ma fiche signée. Je devinais que, pour une fois, je n'avais pas rougi mais, au contraire, blêmi.

-Comment c'est passé cette première journée, petite? Me demanda la secrétaire d'un ton maternel.

-Très bien, mentis-je.

Mal. Car elle n'eut pas l'air très convaincue.

Sur le parking, la camionnette était quasiment le dernier véhicule encore présent. Elle me fit l'effet d'un refuge, du lieu qui déjà, évoquait pour moi le plus un foyer, dans ce trou perdu vert et humide. J'y restai assise un moment, contemplant le pare-brise avec des yeux vides. Je ne tardais pas néanmoins à avoir assez froid pour devoir brancher le chauffage, et je mis le contact. Le moteur rugit. Mais je sursautai brusquement au 'toc toc' sur ma fenêtre.

Je me tournai vers l'auteur de ma frayeur. IL était là, me regardant comme s'il attendait que je baisse ma vitre pour pouvoir me parler. Edward Cullen me dévisageait, debout à côté de ma portière, dans le froid de cette fin de journée.

Perdu dans les méandres de mon cerveau, l'Apollon attendait patiemment que je daigne enfin tourner la manivelle qui actionnait ma vitre. M'exécutant enfin, je pu profiter de sa proximité pour me rendre compte de la couleur de ses prunelles. Elles étaient noires. Cette constatation me fit froid dans le dos. Décidément, ce garçon me faisait bien trop d'effet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je.

-A vrai dire, je voulais simplement m'excuser.

-T'excuser?

Mon appréhension passée, je regardais le jeune homme avec surprise. Se pourrait-il qu'il ce soit rendu compte de la peine que son comportement m'avait infligé?

-Oui. Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je me suis comporté en cours tout à leur. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Mais il faut que tu saches que ta présence me trouble.

Alors là, j'étais scotchée. D'une part le garçon le plus beau qui m'était donné de voir venait me parler, d'autre part, il venait s'excuser. Et pour finir, il m'avouait que ma présence le troublait. Et voilà que mon cœur faisait des siennes. Les battements se firent plus rapides, et plus forts. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Et pour couronner le tout, je fus presque persuadée que l'adonis arrivait à entendre les battements frénétiques de mon muscle cardiaque.

-Je suis conscient que tu as certainement des choses importantes à faire, mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on discute un peu, tout les deux.

Sa voix suave me fit tourner la tête. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi tentant.

Edward Cullen dût prendre le manque de réaction de ma part comme étant une réponse positive, puisqu'il se pencha alors vers moi. Ma réaction ne se fit, cette fois-ci, pas prier. Ma respiration se bloqua, non sans m'avoir permis, au préalable, de sentir l'odeur enivrante qui se dégageait de ce corps d'albâtre. Hypnotisée, je le regardais tourner la clef de contact et couper mon moteur. Puis, se retirant lentement, presque délibérément aurais-je pensé, il me sourit.

-Très bien, mais alors pas longtemps. Ch… mon père n'aimerait pas que je rentre tard.

J'avais manqué d'appeler mon père Charlie. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas que je l'appelle ainsi, mais il préférait tout de même garder son statut de père. Je me voyais donc dans "l'obligation" de dire "papa". Ainsi je m'appliquais à faire de même lorsque je parlais de lui à d'autres personnes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais rapide.

Sa réflexion le fit sourire. Je ne remarquai rien pourtant qui me fasse décliner son invitation.

Je descendis donc de ma camionnette, Edward me tenant la porte, tel un gentleman. Attitude qui, habituellement, m'aurait fait rouler des yeux, mais qui pour une fois me fit rougir.

Claquant ma portière, je le suivis, trébuchante, en direction de la forêt toute proche. Je regardais avec nervosité le chemin pédestre qu'il avait l'intention de nous faire prendre. J'eus certainement émettre un gémissement de protestation, puisque l'Apollon se tourna vers moi avec un regard curieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-A vrai dire, je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur mes jambes…

Le rire cristallin que s'échappa de ses lèvres réveilla des frissons dans tout mon corps. Décidément cet être divin ne pouvait exister. Je devais vivre un rêve éveillée.

-En ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider.

M'accrochant alors au bras qu'il me tendait, je réussi à réchapper aux nombreuses chutes que j'avais appréhendées. Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans cette forêt si… verte.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je sais, soufflais-je.

Son regard me transperça alors de part en part. J'étais à la fois effrayée et captivée par ce noir si profond.

Profitant de mon moment d'égarement, il s'arrêta et se mit en face de moi. Sa proximité ne me mettait bizarrement pas mal à l'aise, bien au contraire. J'étais tellement fascinée par cet être magnifique.

-Et toi, tu es Bella Swan.

Le fait qu'il connaisse mon nom ne m'étonna guère, par contre ce fut le fait qu'il m'appela Bella, et non Isabella, qui tiqua.

-Comment le sais-tu?

Un sourire en coin fit apparition sur son splendide visage aux traits à la fois fins et anguleux. Ses lèvres captèrent toute mon attention. Elles étaient pleines, et avaient l'air si douces. L'air venait à me manquer. Je ne mettais pas aperçue que j'avais cessé de respirer.

-A dire vrai, tu étais attendu. Toi la jeune fille prodigue du chef de la petite ville de Forks.

Sa réflexion me fit plisser le nez. Oui, j'étais bien l'enfant prodigue revenu auprès de son père après tant d'année. Du moins c'est l'impression que mon retour devait donner aux habitants de ce patelin humide.

-Non, je voulais savoir comment tu savais que je préférais qu'on m'appelle Bella.

Ma question le fit une nouvelle fois sourire.

Edward pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme cherchant une réponse appropriée. Tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est alors que je vis un éclat briller dans le noir de ses iris.

-J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur toi aujourd'hui Bella Swan.

Son ton était doucereux, sa voix se faisait murmure. Et mon regard était toujours capturé par ses yeux. Il commença à réduire la distance qui nous séparait. Moi, je demeurais immobile devant lui. J'étais comme une victime devant sa proie. Comme une souris devant un cobra. Je me laissais hypnotisée. Mes pensées auraient du me faire réagir. Mon inconscient tirait la sonnette d'alarme, mais rien n'y faisait. Je restais statufiée, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, reprit-il, mais quelque chose me trouble. Ton parfum me trouble. Tes pensées me troublent. Ou plutôt le mur qui se dresse devant tes pensées me trouble.

Cette dernière phrase me surprit. Le mur qui se dresse devant mes pensées?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu vas mourir Bella Swan.

Alors c'était ça. Je me disais bien qu'il n'était pas normal qu'un Apollon pareil vienne me parler. Il n'était pas normal que je le trouble. Il voulait simplement me tuer.

"Simplement me tuer". Décidément je n'étais pas une jeune fille comme les autres. Je le savais depuis déjà quelques années, mais les dernières secondes de ma vie l'auront confirmé.

Je ne tentais même pas de me débattre lorsqu'il me prit violement dans ses bras. Collée contre son torse, je me rendis compte de la dureté de son corps, et du froid qui s'en dégageait. Edward Cullen avait les yeux rivés sur moi, un masque dur et effrayant composait son visage. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, juste le temps pour moi d'apercevoir deux canines luisantes. Puis, il bascula ma tête en arrière, et approcha sa bouche de mon cou.

-Qu'as-tu fait de moi, pauvre petite humaine?

Les derniers chuchotements que mes oreilles captèrent furent très vite écartés de mon esprit, au profit d'une violente douleur au niveau de ma jugulaire. Un feu se répandit très vite dans mon corps, parcourant mes vaisseaux à une vitesse folle. Paralysée, je mourais impuissante face à un être sorti de mes cauchemars les plus sombres.

Un vampire m'avait mordu. Assassinée, je n'aurais vécu pas assez longtemps pour revoir une dernière fois mon père, ou le visage de ma mère.

Edward Cullen laissa tomber le corps sans vie d'Isabella Swan. La bouche couverte du sang de sa victime, le vampire se tourna vers sa sœur, arrivée depuis peu.

-Qu'ais-je fait?

-Tu as fait un choix, répondit Alice.

* * *

voilà, maintenant, à vous de me dire si je peux continuer ou non cette histoire, sachant que les prochains chapitres porteront sur des évènements clefs de l'histoire entre Bella et Edward.

s'lut!


	2. l'accident

_Wow!! je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews!! merci beaucoup!!_

_Suite à votre demande, je publierais d'autres chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien, vu que je ne les ai pas encore écrits! Alors sachez aussi que je ne publierais qu'une fois par semaine. Désolé par avance! Mais je ferais un effort pour m'y tenir!!_

_Je vais faire aussi une réponse collective aux reviews puisque les questions sont à peu de choses près les mêmes!_

_-je pense faire qu'une suite d'OS, et pas de véritable histoire. Sauf si je suis très très inspirée!! Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs un peu plus long que le premier... ;-). Je reprends l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer au début de chaque chapitre, je ne prends donc pas en compte mes chapitres précédents. Ce ne sont que des fenêtres sur un avenir que seule Alice a entre apperçu. (j'espère que je suis assez claire...)_

_-je ne compte pas faire mourir Bella à tous les chapitres (hum, ou presque... ;p)_ Bella morte, Edward est à MOAAA!! _(rend le clavier Sephy!! Tout de suite!!)_ Tss les soeurs, j'vous jure!

_-cette fois ci le passage pris dans le livre de Stephenie Meyer est entre **"**, puisque je ne sais pour quelle raison mes crochets ne passe pas à la publication... XD_

_-un GRAND merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire (auteur toute rouge ;p), et merci à ceux qui me lisent!!_

_Voilà, j'en ai fini avec mon blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture!!_

**Chtite Lilipuce**

**

* * *

****"**Je conduisis avec une lenteur d'escargot, peu désireuse de semer le désordre et la destruction sur ma route. La Chevrolet semblait cependant ne pas avoir de difficultés avec la glace noire qui couvrait l'asphalte. 

Lorsque j'en descendis, sur le parking du lycée, je découvris pourquoi. Un éclat argenté ayant attiré mon attention, je le rendis à l'arrière du véhicule – en m'agrippant prudemment au plateau – afin d'y examiner les pneus. Ils étaient ceints de fines lignes métalliques entrecroisées en losange. Charlie s'était levé à point d'heure pour chainer ma camionnette. J'eus la gorge serrée, soudain. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupât de moi, et les attentions discrètes de mon père me prenaient au dépourvu.

Je me tenais derrière ma voiture en essayant de maîtriser la brusque vague d'émotion qui s'était emparée de moi quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Et pas au ralenti, comme dans les films. Au contraire, l'adrénaline parut dégourdir mon cerveau, et je réussis à saisir en bloc une série d'évènements simultanés.

A quatre voitures de moi, Edward Cullen avait les traits tordus par une grimace horrifiée. Son visage se détachait sur une mer d'autres visages, tous figés dans un masque d'angoisse identique. De plus immédiate importance cependant m'apparut le fourgon bleu nuit qui glissait, roues bloquées et freins hurlant, en tournant follement à travers le parking verglacé. Il fonçait droit sur ma Chevrolet, et j'étais en plein sur sa trajectoire. J'eus même pas le temps de fermer les yeux.**"**

Je sentis mes os craqués sous la puissance du choc. Mais je ne perdis pas connaissance. J'étais consciente que ma vie était brisée, comme l'étaient les os de mon corps. Je pris même le temps de regarder la véhicule fou rebondir sur la voiture garée, il y a encore quelques secondes, sur ma gauche, et revenir tel un taureau enragé me charger.

Une seconde fois, mon corps percuta le fourgon. Je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon ballotée au gré du vent, où dans mon cas, au gré de la course mortelle d'une voiture.

Je fus expulsée loin de ma Chevrolet. Ma tête rebondissant sur le bitume. Mes membres décrivant des angles inhumains… Puis, comme un rappel de ma mort prochaine, l'odeur du sang vint subitement me frapper. Je sentais le liquide vermeil couler sur mon cuir chevelu – collant mes cheveux étalés sur le sol -, sur mes bras, et le long de mes jambes.

Et moi, toujours consciente. Incapable d'analyser clairement ce qui m'arrivait. Morte? Ou vivante? Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que j'étais. La douleur fulgurante, qui me parcourait le corps, me disait que j'étais malheureusement encore vivante. Mais, le silence, lourd et pesant, qui m'entourait, m'indiquait le contraire. Morte.

Soudain, mon champ de vision fut assailli par de nombreuses têtes. Leurs visages n'exprimaient que l'horreur, la peur, la tristesse. Et parmi ces visages, je le reconnu. Plus blanc que dans mon souvenir.

Il tentait de faire reculer les badauds attroupés devant mon corps que je devinais ensanglanté. Les lèvres bougeaient. Mais aucuns sons ne sortaient. A moins que je ne sois devenue sourde?

Edward Cullen se pencha alors au dessus de moi. Son visage - reflet de sa douleur?-, étais proche du mien. Trop proche.

Je tentais de lui dire que tout irait bien. Que c'était ainsi. Mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'essayais alors de lever mon bras droit. Grossière erreur. La douleur me foudroya. Et tous les sons vinrent à moi, telle une vague de tsunami, écrasant tout sur son passage. Je prenais enfin conscience des hurlements qui m'entouraient. Les pleurs. Les sirènes.

Non, j'étais belle et bien vivante. Je ne pouvais pas autant souffrir au paradis. A moins que je ne sois en enfer?

-Bella? Regarde-moi! Bella!

Tournant ma tête, seule partie de mon corps qui daignait accepter les signaux nerveux de mon cerveau, je plantais mes yeux dans les siens. Noirs. Une image me revint en mémoire. Ce premier jour. Dans la salle de sciences nat. Ces prunelles sombres, haineuses.

-Bella. Il faut que tu te battes. Tu dois vivre Bella. Tu m'entends?

Clignement de paupières. Bien sur que je l'entendais. Même si ce n'était pas le cas quelques secondes auparavant.

Ma vue était trouble. Je devinais sans mal que mes yeux étaient noyés dans un flot de larmes. J'avais mal. Terriblement mal.

Tient, Charlie.

Mon shérif de père avait certainement dû être prévenu en même temps que les secours. Secours qui ne tardèrent pas à m'entourer, bousculant Edward au passage, et tenant à l'écart mon père pleurant.

Mon père pleurant. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père pleurer. Je n'aurais jamais voulu le voir. Surtout que c'était moi la source de ses pleurs. Papa.

-Son état est critique. Nous devons la conduire très vite à l'hôpital, où elle ne survivra pas.

Critique. Sans blagues.

Comment puis-je être si cynique? Je vais mourir, et la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de me moquer de cet ambulancier. Je suis anormale. Non, j'étais anormale.

Encore cette douleur insupportable.

Pourquoi?

Ils me soulèvent. L'ambulance. J'ai trop mal. Je sombre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis entourée de blanc. Et cette odeur. Beurk. Je mettrais ma main à couper que je suis à l'hôpital. Ma main à couper? Un doute me traversa l'esprit. Instantanément je faisais un rapide tour de mes fonctions vitales. Vue: OK. Odorat: OK. Toucher:… Toucher! Mouvement? … Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'était arrivé? Je ne sentais plus rien. Incapable de bouger la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Ces maudites jambes qui refusaient de se lever. Ces mains qui s'entêtaient à ne pas se plier. Etais-je paraplégique?

-Bella? Tu m'entends?

Mon regard paniqué se posa sur un ange. Jeune, blond, beau. L'enfer acceptait donc les anges?

-Mademoiselle Swan? Vous rappelez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?

Devant mon regard, que je voulais implorant, le docteur repris.

-Vous avez eu un accident sur le parking de votre lycée. Vous avez été renversée. Votre corps a subit de nombreuses lésions.

Il s'arrêta de parler, guettant une quelconque réaction venant de ma part. Seules mes larmes affluaient aux coins de mes yeux.

-Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre. Mais votre colonne vertébrale a été gravement touchée. Vos vertèbres ont été brisées. Les gaines nerveuses ont été sectionnées.

Avait-il conscience de la souffrance que ces mots m'imposaient? Le faisait-il exprès? Je ne pense pas. Il avait l'air compétent. Il voulait certainement me faire comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance de survie.

-L'opération a été longue, mais nous n'avons pas pu réparer les lésions.

Il cessa son monologue. Sa voix suave m'avait paru lointaine. Un ange ne peut vous apprendre que vous finirez vos jours comme un légume. Si?

-Votre père attend derrière la porte. Je vous laisse. Une infirmière passera d'ici 20 minutes pour voir si tout va bien.

Et le beau docteur quitta ma chambre. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander s'il était le fameux docteur Cullen. Le père d'Edward. La ressemblance était frappante. Il avait pourtant adopté ses enfants.

Et voilà que j'étais plongé une fois de plus dans des réflexions sur la vie de cet Edward Cullen, alors que la mienne, de vie, était réduite à l'état de légume…

-Bella? Chuchota mon père.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, et m'en voulu aussi tôt pour la souffrance que je lisais dans ses yeux.

-Bella. Mon Dieu. Je suis désolé.

Des sanglots dans la voix. Non. Papa. Pourquoi être désolé? Tu le sais bien pourtant que je suis un aimant à catastrophe! Et ses fichus lèvres qui s'obstinent à ne pas s'ouvrir!

Charlie passa tout son après midi à mon chevet. J'appris ainsi que l'accident avait eu lieu la veille. Tyler, le propriétaire du fourgon bleu, avait lui aussi été blessé. Mais lui n'avait eu que des coupures superficielles. Mais le psychiatre de l'hôpital avait estimé que le choc émotionnel subit était trop violent pour qu'on le laisse repartir chez lui. Charlie ne lui en voulait même pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Comment lui en vouloir pour ma propre maladresse? J'avais l'habitude de ma casser un membre!

Ma propre lassitude face à ma situation me fit comprendre à quel point je pouvais être malheureuse. Ma venue à Forks s'était soldée par un échec retentissant. Je n'avais tenu que quelques semaines. Telle que je connaissais ma mère, Renée allait s'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé partir. J'appréhendais aussi sec la rencontre avec elle. Charlie m'avait avoué l'avoir prévenue si tôt l'ambulance partie pour les urgences! A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait être dans l'avion pour Seattle.

Après le départ de mon père, les visites étant finies, je me retrouvais seule face à mon sort. Des pensées lugubres vinrent chatouiller mon esprit. J'aurais dû mourir dans l'accident. A quoi bon rester en vie dans cet état? Je serais un poids pour Charlie. Et Renée s'en voudra jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ou de la mienne.

L'infirmière de nuit vint dans ma chambre vers 22h30, alors que le service était encore en activité. Et voyant que je ne dormais pas, m'injecta de la morphine dans mon goutte-à-goutte. Mes paupières, devenues trop lourdes, se fermèrent d'elles mêmes.

Mais mon répit fut de courte durée. Ou peut être pas. Ma notion du temps qui passe avait dû être altérée par la morphine. Il faisait à présent nuit noir, parce que je pouvais en juger de mon lit. Les couloirs étaient désert, tout du moins silencieux. Personne dans la pièce.

Alors d'où venait cette caresse si froide sur ma joue qui m'avait réveillée?

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Cette voix. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille. C'est celle qui me parlait juste après l'accident. Celle qui me réconfortait. C'était SA voix.

Mes yeux cherchaient désespérément le visage d'Edward. Puis il apparut dans l'obscurité. Sa peau diaphane réfléchissait le peu de luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce grâce aux machines qui me maintenaient en vie. On aurait dit un fantôme venu de nulle part. La mort qui apparaissait au mourant.

Je n'étais pas loin de la vérité…

-Bella. Je sais que tu m'entends. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Sa voix était douce, suave –comme son père pensai-je-, mais la tension faisait vibrer ses cordes vocales plus que d'habitude.

Qu'allais-je apprendre encore?

Le spectacle de cette silhouette fantomatique m'hypnotisait. A moins que ce ne soit simplement la présence d'Edward. Je ne savais plus. Et je n'en avais cure. Il était là. Me parlant. Je ne me demandais même pas pourquoi il venait me voir à cette heure ci –même si je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure exacte.

-Bella. Mon père m'a dit que tu étais paraplégique. Tes os ont été brisés. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te sauver.

En voilà une idiotie! Me sauver? Et comment aurait-il fait sans se faire à son tour écraser?

-Quand j'ai vu ce fourgon foncé droit sur toi, j'ai cru mourir.

L'adonis s'autorisa en sourire sans joie. Se moquait-il de moi? Quelque chose m'échappait.

-J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct. Je pouvais te sauver Bella.

J'aurais voulu lui crier que non, que personne n'aurait pu arrêter le véhicule. Mais j'étais bel et bien paralysée. Mes yeux criaient pour moi ma colère silencieuse.

Edward se rapprocha de moi. Il s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit, creusant le matelas à côté de mon bassin. Le mouvement fut minime, et ne me déclencha aucune douleur. Mon regard rivé au sien, je me noyais dans ce regard de braise. L'obscurité m'empêchant toute fois de deviner la couleur réelle de ses iris.

-J'aurais dû intervenir malgré ma famille. J'ai commis une erreur. Et cette nuit je vais me rattraper.

Alors qu'il me parlait, Edward Cullen s'était progressivement rapproché de moi. Son visage était à présent à quelques centimètres du mien. Mon pouls s'emballa. Et les bips de cette satanée machine s'affolèrent. Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, malgré le tuyau enfoncé dans ma gorge. Ma tête commença à me tourner du fait de mon hyperventilation. Tout se brouillait dans mon esprit. J'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Paralysée des pieds à la tête. Avec Edward Cullen qui se rapprochait encore et encore de moi. De mon cou. Que me voulait-il?

C'est alors que je sentis son souffle froid le long de ma mâchoire. Descendre le long de mon cou. S'arrêter au niveau de ma jugulaire.

Et deux aiguilles transpercer ma peau.

Je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Seul bruit que ma gorge pu émettre.

La cacophonie des machines auraient dû alerter les infirmières de nuit. Mais personne ne venait. Et j'en étais heureuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me sauve.

Mais mes souhaits n'avaient pas été écoutés. Une personne entra au moment où Edward se détachait de moi.

-Edward.

Un grondement. Un feulement. Le docteur Cullen toisait son jeune fils.

-Alice vient de me prévenir. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Carlisle. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Mais je devais le faire.

-Tu sais que nous allons devoir partir. Comment comptes-tu expliquer sa disparition à son père?

Mais un gémissement les interrompit. Mon gémissement de douleur. Du feu brulait en moi. Je pensais avoir eu mal au moment de l'accident. J'avais eu tort.

Le docteur Cullen combla la distance qui le séparait de mon lit. Edward émit un grognement sourd venu de sa poitrine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Je veux juste m'assurer que personne ne viendra la voir cette nuit.

Et sur ce il débrancha les machines. Toutes, sauf celle qui me faisait respirer.

-Bella. Tu vas souffrir pendant quelques jours. Nous allons donc devoir t'emmener loin d'ici Bella. Tu m'entends?

Tout en retirant les électrodes de mon corps, le docteur veillait à ce que ma blessure au cou ne saigne pas trop. L'odeur de mon propre sang m'avait déjà enivré, malgré le feu qui me brûlait de l'intérieur.

Edward quant à lui était toujours assis à côté de moi. Il avait pris ma main gauche dans la sienne. Le froid de sa peau contre la mienne m'apportait un minimum de répit.

-Edward, appela son père.

L'intéressé fit signe qu'il écoutait.

-Lui as-tu tout dit de nous?

Son regard vrillé au mien. Une lueur dansa dans ses yeux. Sa mâchoire se contracta soudain. Son visage s'était refermé.

-Non, chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

Le docteur Cullen soupira. De mécontentement, ou de résignation. Ma souffrance était telle que je commençais à perdre le fil de la conversation. Je luttais cependant, consciente de devoir apprendre quelque chose de primordial, comme pourquoi Edward m'avait-il mordu? Qui était-il?

-Bella.

Le front couvert de sueur, je me détournais du visage du jeune homme qui me tenait la main, pour me tourner laborieusement vers celui du docteur.

-Bella. Tu vas devenir l'une des nôtres.

Il marqua une pose. Regardant son fils qui ne daigna pas le regarder en retour.

-Nous sommes des vampires Bella.

-Des monstres.

Je sombrais dans un océan de douleur. J'avais espéré avoir délirée, et ne pas avoir bien compris la dernière phrase que j'avais entendue de la bouche d'Edward.

Mais ma conscience me martela sans cesse ses derniers mots. Comme un tantra que je devais connaître par cœur. Comme la règle qui dirigerait ma vie future. J'allais devenir une des leurs. J'allais devenir un monstre.

* * *

_J'ai choisi de faire un Carlisle un peu plus autoritaire, et un Edward moins prudent. Mais si vous préférez les originaux, dites le moi, et je rectifierais le caractères des personnages dans mes prochains chapitres!!_

_Alors à vos reviews!! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!!_

_S'lut_


End file.
